Tunnel of Love
by Racg22
Summary: Un Songfic de la canción de Dire Straits Tunnel of Love.Una historia H&G en un universo alternativo. Sin spoilers. Ligero R


Bueno, hacía mucho muchísimo que no subía un fanfic. Ahora me he atrevido con esto. Un songfic con la canción Tunnel of Love de Dire Straits algo distinto a los Songfics normales. Por favor comentadme que os parece. Por supuesto ni la canción ni los personajes son míos.

Tunnel of love.

Había sido un día duro para Harry Potter. Un joven de 23 años no podía aguantar tal presión. Hacía dos días que su novia, Cho Chang, le había dejado definitivamente tras dos años de corto o no corto, te quiero pero te pongo los cuernos. Aquella había sido su dinámica de pareja, por ambas partes, durante los 5 años que había durado. Era una relación enfermiza que había acabado por morir de un catarro.

Había tenido un mal día en el trabajo, en la comisaría. El capitán le había reprendido su manera agresiva de llevar los casos que se le asignaban sin contar mucho con el soporte que le ofrecía la policía científica. A tanto había llegado la reprimenda que su jefe llegó a amenazarle con suspenderle de empleo y sueldo una temporada.

Había tenido una mala semana en el aspecto familiar también. Su madre, Lily, se encontraba en un delicado estado de salud, y su hermana Hermione le recriminaba que no la veía lo suficiente. Su padre, James, no le hablaba desde la última reconciliación con Cho hacía 15 días. Según su padre, y ahora le daba la razón, Cho lo único que siempre había querido de él era cierta notoriedad que según su padre acotaba irónicamente siempre le había faltado por algún tipo de trastorno emocional.

Con estos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, Harry se sentó en el sofá de su piso y lo observó en silencio unos minutos. Tras las gafas se podían observar unos ojos verdes cansados y sin la chispa y la alegría de apenas un año antes. Su pelo negro revuelto parecía decaído, acorde al estado de ánimo de su dueño. De pronto, Harry giró su vista hacia el calendario. 19 de Octubre, marcaba y Harry recordó que ese día una feria se pasaría cerca de allí. Su amigo Ronald Weasley se había encargado de recordárselo cada cinco minutos los últimos ocho meses. Pensando que le vendría bien emborracharse, decidió coger el teléfono y llamar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Dígame?- Dijo una voz al otro lado del aparato que parecía como somnolienta y ausente.

-Ron, soy Harry. ¿Te he despertado?

-Q… ¿Qué?...No…no, es simplemente que, esto…, me he quedado…algo traspuesto…SÍ ha debido ser eso.- Respondió el joven pelirrojo bastante nervioso.- Ya sabes con la tienda y Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina…

-Sí, ya comprendo. Oye ¿estás bien? Pareces nervioso o alterado por algo.- Preguntó Harry algo extrañado. Ron rió nerviosamente.

-Sólo ha sido un mal sueño, no te preocupes.- Repuso él, ya más calmado.- Bueno¿para qué llamabas?

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería ir a la feria que llevas mentándome como medio siglo.- Ron bufó.

-Ya lo creo que me apetecería, tío, pero me es imposible. George me ha plantado una reunión con los fabricantes dentro de hora y media, y mañana a las 8 he de ir a registrar unas patentes.

-Vaya, lo siento. ¡Qué pena! La verdad es que necesitaba distraerme.

-¿Por qué no cenas esta noche con tu familia?- Dejó caer Ron de forma casual.- Seguro que estarán encantados.

-No estoy de humor.- Repuso Harry.- Hoy no. Tal vez mañana me pase, pero hoy simplemente quería olvidarme de todo.

-¿Un mal día?

-Una mala elección.- Replicó Harry.- Pero ya da igual. Me daré una vuelta por la feria para despejarme un poco.

-Eh, Harry.- Dijo Ron tras una pausa.

-¿SÍ?

-No dejes que lo de Cho te deprima.

-Lo de Cho era cuestión de tiempo y estaba destinado a suceder.- Respondió Harry.- Mi padre tenía razón, y eso es lo que más me duele.

-¿Qué tuviera razón?

-No haberle hecho caso.

-Cada uno comete sus propios errores para poder ver más claramente su camino a seguir.- Dijo sabiamente su amigo. Harry rió.

-Parece algo que diría Hermione.- Ron tragó saliva ligeramente.- Os lleváis bien¿no?

-S…Sí. Nos hemos caído simpáticos, supongo. En fin, tengo que colgar, tengo una reunión tediosa a la vista y muchas ganas de olvidarla por completo, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Mañana te llamo, compañero.

-Qué te lo pases bien.- Dijo, y colgó.

SEIS HORAS MÁS TARDE.

Harry caminaba por entre la feria sin un rumbo demasiado definido, sorteando a los niños que jugaban y a los padres que corrían detrás de ellos para impedir que se perdieran. Las luces lo aturdían bastante, haciéndole dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Tras haber dado varias vueltas al recinto, el joven decidió subirse en la gran noria que allí tenían. Subió solo y solo se quedó en el cajón. Poco después, como dos cajones por debajo, Harry descubrió que había otra persona que se había subido sola. Una joven pelirroja con expresión resuelta y decidida que sin embargo llevaba en sus ojos, según notó Harry, un corazón roto por algo o por alguien. Algo hizo "clic" en el interior de la mente de Harry, un deseo de invitarla a algodón de azúcar, de hablar con ella.

_**Getting crazy on the waltzers but it's the life that I choose**_

_**Sing about the sixblade sing about the switchback and a torture tattoo**_

_**And I've been riding on a ghost train where the cars they scream and slam**_

_**And I don't know where I'll be tonight but I'll always tell you where I am**_

No paró de mirarla durante todo el viaje. Descaradamente, sin importarle que ella le hubiese descubierto y ahora le estuviera mirando también. Bajó él primero, y no se movió cuando ella bajó, simplemente se quedó mirándola. Como si fueran viejos conocidos de la niñez que se ven tras diez años.

Tras bajar, la joven rompió el contacto visual y se fue hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco. Harry la siguió, consciente de que ella lo sabía. Consciente de que ella quería que lo siguiese. Unos minutos largos pasaron mientras la pelirroja miraba los premios a regalar y decidía jugar una partida. EN ese momento, Harry se acercó al stand y, aún mirándola, pidió jugar él también.

_**In a screaming ring of faces I've seen her standing in the light**_

_**She had a ticket for the races, yeah just like me she was a victim of the night**_

_**I put my hand upon the lever said let it rock and let it roll**_

_**I had arm bandit fever there was an arrow through my heart and my soul**_

Todo fue como Harry previó…en sus peores pesadillas. La munición y la escopeta debían estar tremendamente amañadas, porque no acertó a ni una sola y triste lata. Sin embargo la pelirroja tenía una puntería envidiable y derribó todos los botes, ganando un pequeño peluche con forma de ciervo. Harry volvió a mirarla, esta vez con expresión frustrada por no haber podido conseguir su objetivo. La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente y le ofreció el peluche.

-Te lo doy, si quieres.- Dijo con una voz suave, alegre y cantarina.

-No tenía intención de ganar nada.- Repuso Harry. La pelirroja rió sin creer una palabra.

-Te he visto observándome desde que me monté en la noria¿qué quieres?

A Harry esa pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Miró alrededor y vio un puesto de patatas fritas y algodón de azúcar.

-Invitarte a comer algo¿quieres?- Dijo él.- Si no se enfada tu novio, claro.- La joven rió, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

-Vamos a comer algo.- Dijo. En ese momento Harry pudo ver un bonito colgante plateado en forma de león que colgaba en su cuello.

-Bonito collar.-Dijo él. La pelirroja le sonrió enseñándoselo más de cerca.

-Me lo regaló mi abuela cuando tenía tres años. No me lo he quitado de encima desde entonces.-Terminó mirando a Harry. Éste le sonrió y ambos volvieron a fijar su objetivo en el algodón de azúcar.

_**And the big **__**w**__**heel keeps on turning, neon burning up above**_

_**And I'm just high on the world**_

_**Come on and take a low ride with me, girl**_

_**On the Tunnel **__**of**__** Love, yeah love.**_

-¿Qué hace un chico como tú montado en una noria de feria como esta?- Preguntó la pelirroja. Harry enarcó una ceja mientras comía un pedazo de algodón.

-¿No prefieres saber mi nombre?

-Las personas son sus vidas, no sus nombres.- Harry rió.

-Está bien, entonces digamos, Pelirroja, que soy un detective encargado básicamente de homicidios, no es agradable, pero dicen que soy bueno. Acabo de salir de una turbulenta relación de más de 5 años y estoy algo así como enfadado con mi familia. Mi situación era más o menos patética hasta que vine a la feria.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te encontré a ti.

-Eres el perfecto desconocido, Harry Potter.- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras Harry la miraba sorprendido.- Sueles salir en la tele, no es extraño que la gente te reconozca.- Harry sonrió.

-¿Podríamos igualar las condiciones, entonces? Yo aún no sé tu nombre, Pelirroja.- Ella le miró y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole.

-Me gusta "Pelirroja"¿por qué no lo dejamos así?- Se separó de nuevo rozando sus labios con la mejilla del chico y quitándole un pedazo de algodón de azúcar.- Vamos al Saltamontes.- Dijo de repente la pelirroja agarrando a Harry de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la atracción.

- E…Espera, Pelirroja.- Le dijo Harry poniéndose colorado por momentos. Ella le miró extrañada y expectante ante el sonrojo de su acompañante.- Es que… siempre me he mareado en ese maldito cacharro.-Susurró Harry al cuello de su camisa. La pelirroja se rió.- ¡No te rías!-Dijo Harry, que la miró con un amago de sonrisa en la cara.- Es un trauma que tengo desde pequeño.

-Me encantará escuchar la historia.-Dijo la joven extremadamente sonriente y burlona, como notó el joven quien suspiró, vencido.

-Te vas a reír de mí.- Dijo el joven mirando la mano que lo unía a la pelirroja.

-Lo supongo.- Respondió ella con una carcajada. Harry le hizo burla.

- JA, JA, JA, JA. ¡Qué risueña eres, Pelirroja!- La chica le hizo una ligera reverencia de agradecimiento.- Me monté con mi amigo Ron en esa cosa cuando tenía unos doce años. Resulta que este amigo molestó y cabreó a mi hermana, Hermione. Ella se las ingenió para entrar en la cabina donde controlaban la velocidad y puso la máquina al máximo. Creo recordar que desde entonces Ron no la ha vuelto a molestar. Ahora, lo de molestarme a mí por las vomitonas….de vez en cuando todavía lo hacen…además los dos.- La pelirroja rió.

-¿Y se siguen hablando?- Preguntó ella quitándole otro trozo de algodón de azúcar.

-¡Oye¡Que es mío!- La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.- Sí, se siguen hablando. De hecho se llevan bien.- La joven murmuró algo entre dientes.- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Harry, que no se había enterado.

-Nada, déjalo.- Repuso ella.- En fin, si te mareas en el saltamontes, vamos a algo más…ligerito.- Con su mano libre señaló hacia la espalda de Harry. Este se giró y vio como la pelirroja señalaba hacia la atracción de la Casa del Terror.- ¿O también tienes alguna interesante historieta acerca de una fobia que te impide entrar?-Harry la miró mientras ella sonreía burlonamente.

-Muy graciosa, Pelirroja.- Harry tiró suavemente de su mano y la dirigió hacia la atracción.- Ya me dirás quién se ríe de quién.- Refunfuñaba mientras se acercaban.

_**It's just a danger, and when you're riding at your own risk**_

_**She said you're the perfect stranger, she said baby just keep it like this**_

_**It's just a cakewalk twisting baby step right up and say**_

_**Hey mister give me two give me two now, 'cause any two can play**_

_**And the big wheel keeps on turning neon burning up above**_

_**And I'm just high on the world**_

_**Come on and take a long ride with me girl**_

_**On the Tunnel of Love, oooh love.**_

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja salió riéndose y sin algodón en la mano de Harry y ambos agarrados de la cintura desternillándose de la risa.

-¡Jekyll tenía pinta de profesor de estadística!- Exclamó la pelirroja riendo.- Eso daba miedo.

-Yo me he asustado cuando la Niña del Exorcista me ha suplicado el resto del algodón de azúcar¡qué hambre tenía!- Dijo Harry.- Y Freddy Krugger se estaba rascando la nariz.- La pelirroja volvió a reír.- No parecía muy despierto.

-En fin.- Dijo la joven agarrándose del brazo de Harry.- ¡Mira! No me había fijado en la música.- Exclamó la pelirroja mirando hacia la banda que tocaba. Harry le agarró la cintura y le cogió la mano que hasta aquel momento había tenido libre.

-Vamos a bailar.

_**Well it's been money for muscle another whirligig**_

_**Money for muscle and another girl I dig**_

_**Another hustle just to, just to make it big**_

_**And rockaway, rockaway, oh rockaway, rockaway.**_

_**And girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did**_

_**Like the Spanish City to me when we were kids**_

_**Oh girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did**_

_**Like the Spanish City to me when we were kids.**_

Harry no supo que le impulsó a bailar. Jamás había bailado con nadie, y sin embargo ahora la pelirroja se encontraba con la cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. De pronto, la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y Harry la besó.

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente encontró a la Pelirroja ya vestida mirándolo desde la puerta. Harry cogió unos pantalones y una camisa y se vistió mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Harry sabía lo que quería decir, pero no quería que lo dijese todavía.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Dijo él inmediatamente.- Vamos a un sitio que conozco.- Hicieron el camino en silencio y agarrados de la mano. Ambos sabían que aquello terminaba con el desayuno y, por ello, caminaban muy lentamente hacia el bar cercano. Comieron en completo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Harry se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

-Vengo aquí normalmente con mi hermana. Es agradable y tienen buena comida.- La pelirroja le miró intensamente.

-¿Y no crees que pueda entrar en cualquier momento?-Harry negó.

-Como te dije anoche, está enfadada conmigo y me evitará durante un par de días. A parte.-Añadió el moreno sin apartar los ojos de ella.- No me importaría en lo más mínimo. Si quieres podría presentártelos.- Agregó rápidamente en un tono esperanzado. La pelirroja le sonrió tristemente.- Tenía que intentarlo.- Dijo Harry suspirando.

-Acabas de salir de una relación larga y en la que has sufrido mucho desgaste. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. ¡Por Dios! Si nos hemos conocido en una feria ambulante al montarnos en la noria.- La pelirroja negó terminando de desayunar.- No es el momento, ni tampoco el lugar, Harry.-El chico se olvidó de continuar su comida y se levantó, acuclillándose al lado de la pelirroja y acariciándole las manos.

-A veces las cosas se dan así.-Repuso él en un nuevo y desesperado intento.

-Ambos tenemos cosas que solucionar.- Replicó la pelirroja levantando a Harry y levantándose ella también.- Nos encontraremos tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo el mundo es un pañuelo. Y sé dónde desayunas.

Minutos después Harry y la pelirroja se mantenían en la puerta del bar a escasos centímetros del atasco matutino. Sin planearlo, la pelirroja se quitó el colgante en forma de león y se lo dio a Harry.

-Pelirroja, no…

-Recuérdame con esto hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, Harry, porque te aseguro que nos veremos otra vez.- Dijo ella. Seguidamente ella le besó nuevamente, dio la vuelta y se fue.

_**She took off the silver locket she said remember me by this**_

_**She put her hand in my pocket I got a keepsake and a kiss**_

_**And in the roar of dust and diesel I stood and watched her walk away**_

_**I could have caught up with her easy enough but something must have made me stay**_

_**And the big wheel keeps on turning neon burning up above**_

_**And I'm just high on this world**_

_**Come on and take a low ride with me girl**_

_**On the Tunnel of Love, yeah love love**_

_**On the Tunnel of Love, oooh love love**_

Harry se quedó clavado con el colgante plateado en la mano mirando como la Pelirroja desaparecían de su vida tan pronto como había aparecido mientras los coches pitaban a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada al colgante y vio una inscripción en su parte trasera.

-Ginny.- Leyó en un susurro.- Miró hacia donde la pelirroja se había ido y volvió a repetir.- Ginny.

Decidido, Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, desde donde llamaría a su hermana. Ginny tenía razón; ambos tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

Ya en su casa y mirando el colgante de Ginny, cogió el teléfono y marcó el móvil de su hermana. No supo por qué llamó al móvil. Era domingo y seguro que ella estaría en casa y tendría el móvil apagado. Para su sorpresa, el móvil comenzó a dar llamada.

-¿Diga?- Le respondió la voz somnolienta de su hermana.

-Soy yo, Herm.- Dijo Harry.- ¿Te he despertado?-El joven escuchó un chasquido de disgusto al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, Harry, me has despertado.- Respondió ella, molesta.- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cortante. Harry movía nerviosamente el collar en sus dedos.

-Quería hablar contigo.-Pidió Harry.

-Mira que bien. Ahora quieres hablar.- Repuso sarcástica su hermana.- El otro día no estabas tan interesado en hablar ni conmigo ni con papá.- Harry suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Me he replanteado muchas cosas. ¿Podemos quedar para tomar algo?

-Lo has dejado con Cho.- Aseguró su hermana.- Jamás en cinco años has ido a comer a casa o has quedado conmigo un domingo cuando salías con ella.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no ha sido eso lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo idiota que he sido.-Dijo Harry impacientemente.- ¿Quedamos o no?

-Voy a comer a casa de papá y mamá. He quedado con ellos a la una y media.

-También quería hablar con ellos¿crees que podría ir yo también?- Preguntó Harry de repente ansioso por volver a comer con su familia. Oyó suspirar a su hermana. De la misma forma que lo hacía cuando él de pequeño no entendía algo particularmente sencillo.

-¿No lo ves, Harry? Por supuesto que puedes ir. Mamá siempre espera que vayas. Siempre hace comida para cinco. Esperaba que algún día nos presentaras a Cho. Te echamos de menos, Bambi.- Añadió su hermana riendo. Harry bufó.

-No me llames así. Solo lloré con ese pedazo de dramón cuando tenía seis años.- Se defendió el joven.

-Sí, la única vez que la has visto.- Se burló su hermana. Harry decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Quedamos a las 12, entonces, donde siempre?

-Sí, claro. Por cierto. Me alegro que hayas recapacitado.- Dijo Hermione.- Mamá se pondrá muy contenta.

-Ya hablaremos luego.- Evitó responder Harry, suspirando.- Por cierto¿no estás en casa? Lo digo porque tienes el móvil encendido.- Hermione rió ligeramente. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Tranquilo, hermanito.- Dijo Hermione.- No, no estoy en casa. Estoy en casa de Ron.- Harry, que hasta ese momento estaba relajado en el sofá, se tensó.

-¿CÓMO?-Hermione rió previendo la reacción de su hermano.

-La historia es cortita. Iba para casa a eso de las 10:30 y me encontré con Ron, me invitó a cenar se nos hizo tarde y me dijo que le matarías si me dejaba sola tan tarde, así que me invitó a quedarme. Él durmió en el sofá y me cedió amablemente su cama, pequeño Bambi.- Harry se relajó.

-Y dale con Bambi. Te veo luego.-Dijo Harry.- Cuídate y saluda a Ron de mi parte. Adiós.

-Adiós, Harry.-Respondió, y colgó.

Harry dejó el móvil y se dedicó a observar el collar de Ginny. Cuando decidió abrirlo encontró una foto de hacía unos años que mostraba a la pelirroja con su abuela. Sonrió ligeramente mientras guardó el colgante en su mesilla.

Miró el reloj. Las nueve y media. Fue a la cocina con la intención de hacerse un café. Se acercó a por un vaso y hubo algo que le llamó la atención de su frigorífico. Un papel que decía "Ginny Prewett". Harry volvió a sonreír y guardó el papel con el colgante.

_**And now I'm searching through these carousels and the carnival arcades**_

_**Searching everywhere from steeplechase to palisades**_

_**In any shooting gallery where promises are made**_

_**To rockaway, rockaway…rockaway, rockaway**_

_**From Cullercoats and Whitley Bay out to rockaway**_

_**And girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did**_

_**Like the Spanish City to me when we were kids**_

_**Girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did**_

_**Like the Spanish City to me when we were kids.**_

-No sabía que te fuera tan…rara…la vida, por denominarla de algún modo.- Dijo Hermione cuando Harry le comentó sus semana.- ¿Y la chica?-Harry sacó el colgante que se había llevado para enseñárselo a su hermana.

-Sólo tengo esto.-Dijo Harry.- Pero me aseguró que nos volveríamos a ver. –Harry consultó su reloj mientras Hermione miraba su colgante.- Es la una, deberíamos ir yendo.- Hermione asintió devolviéndole el colgante.

-En fin, supongo que todo se dará.- Dijo Hermione levantándose mientras cogía la cartera para pagar. Harry la paró.

.Yo te he sido el imbécil, yo pago.-Repuso Harry. Hermione sonrió. Estaba contenta de que su hermano hubiera recapacitado.

-Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú, Potty.- Dijo Hermione. Harry la miró, molesto.

-Sabes que odio ese estúpido mote.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo.

FIN

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año 2008 a todos.


End file.
